Question: Solve for $x$ : $10 = \dfrac{x}{6}$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $6$ $ 10 {\cdot 6} = \dfrac{x}{6} {\cdot 6} $ Simplify: $60 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{6}} \cdot \cancel{6}$ $x = 60$